Pardonne moi
by Mayura Seno
Summary: Deux enfants. Une rencontre. OS pour la Chandeleur.


**Base :** Harry Potter

 **Titre :** Pardonne-moi

 **Genre :** Friendship (amitié)

 **Rating :** K = texte tout public (5 ans et +)

 **Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande JK Rowling. Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour faire joujou avec, mais je ne toucherai pas d'argent dessus.

 **Résumé :** Deux enfants. Une rencontre. OS pour la Chandeleur.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Voici une histoire écrite spécialement pour la Chandeleur... Vive les crêpes ! Et bonne lecture ;-)  
Par contre, le texte est tout chaud, fini tout à l'heure, donc c'est possible que j'aie laissé passer des erreurs, mais je veux poster maintenant. Je relirai à froid plus tard, mais si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas !_

* * *

 **Pardonne moi**

Du haut de ses sept ans et demi, le jeune Draco Malfoy avait tout de l'enfant gâté. Il voyait certes très peu son père, mais Andréas, son valet de pied, comblait facilement son manque d'affection paternelle. Et sa mère était aux petits soins pour lui. Après tout, il était son unique bébé chéri… sauf quand elle recevait des invités, étiquette oblige.

En ce mardi 2 février 1988, jour de la Chandeleur, Draco se trouvait dans la cuisine avec Andréas pour regarder Terry, l'elfe de maison, faire des crêpes. Ce dernier tendait parfois la poêle à l'enfant pour qu'il fasse sauter la crêpe pour la retourner. Certes, Terry aurait tout aussi bien pu les faire « magiquement », mais il préférait la méthode traditionnelle qui leur conférait un goût bien meilleur. De plus, cela semblait vraiment amuser le jeune Malfoy, que l'elfe appréciait beaucoup ; le garçon semblait s'émerveiller de tout.

Draco remonta dans sa chambre, accompagné de son valet, tous deux avec une crêpe en main que le blond avait faites lui-même. Il en était fier.

— Alors, Andy ? Elle est bonne ma crêpe, hein ?

L'homme sourit.

— Délicieuse, confirma-t-il alors en mordant dedans.

Comme l'ensemble du personnel du Manoir, Andréas aimait vraiment beaucoup le petit blond. Malgré qu'il le trouve un peu trop gâté, l'enfant restait néanmoins poli et gentil avec ceux qu'il croisait, que ce soit les créatures, les sorciers… et même les moldus. En effet, le garçon aimait faire des sorties qui ne seraient sûrement pas du goût de Malfoy père s'il venait à l'apprendre.

Draco lui fit un grand sourire, dévoilant ainsi ses dents blanches parsemées de petits trous. Trop mignon.

— On peut sortir, après ?

Le blond étalait déjà une carte de Grande-Bretagne sur son lit. Andréas soupira. Après tout, il craignait de perdre sa place à céder ainsi aux caprices du jeune Malfoy. Certes, ces « balades » étaient souvent très enrichissantes pour le garçon, ça lui faisait voir du monde, mais le valet n'avait de cesse de craindre la réaction du maître des lieux : il n'apprécierait guère d'apprendre que son fils aimait se mêler aux « êtres inférieurs » que représentaient les Moldus pour lui.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Draco releva la tête vers son ami, l'implorant du regard pour être sûr de le convaincre. Il eut un petit sourire victorieux lorsque l'homme hocha finalement la tête de haut en bas. Il reporta son attention sur la carte, tandis qu'Andréas s'approchait de lui.

— Alors, aujourd'hui, nous irons…

Il leva son doigt au-dessus de la carte, ferma les yeux, fit un tour sur lui-même et abaissa son doigt sur le papier. Il rouvrit les yeux.

— Ici !

Il fit agrandir le plan et se pencha un peu plus pour observer les différentes rues. Il bougea un peu son doigt.

— En fait : ici, plus exactement ! indiqua-t-il.

L'homme se pencha à son tour pour observer l'endroit désigné. Un parc, dans un quartier moldu, au sud-ouest de Londres, dans le comté de Surrey. Andréas soupira à nouveau.

— D'accord. Habille-toi chaudement, le temps que j'aille chercher mon manteau, d'accord ?

Draco acquiesça. Il fouillait déjà dans sa penderie lorsque son valet sortit de sa chambre.

Celui-ci sourit lorsqu'il pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce : le jeune blond était prêt à partir et semblait même trépigner d'impatience. L'homme s'approcha du plus jeune et lui tendit la main. Draco s'empressa de la serrer dans la sienne. Andréas sortit alors sa baguette et en déposa l'extrémité sur la carte à l'endroit choisi par le garçon, puis murmura un sort.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils apparaissaient dans un parc qui semblait désert. Pas étonnant, avec le froid qu'il faisait. Draco s'empressa de courir vers l'une des balançoires. Il s'installa sur l'une d'entre elles.

— Andy ! Tu peux venir me pousser, s'il te plaît ?

L'homme s'empressa d'accéder à la requête de son protégé. Il le poussa quatre-cinq fois, le temps que Draco prenne suffisamment d'envahi et laissa le garçon se débrouiller seul.

— Ne va pas trop haut ! lâcha Andréas, bien conscient que le blond n'aurait cure de ses paroles.

L'homme secoua négativement la tête puis laissa échapper un soupir avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc situé non loin.

Draco avait bien compris le truc : il pliait et dépliait ses jambes de façon à donner de plus en plus de vitesse à sa balançoire, allant ainsi de plus en plus haut. Il adorait ça, la sensation du vent sur son visage, l'impression qu'il pouvait décoller d'un moment à l'autre. Ah, ce qu'il avait hâte d'apprendre à voler sur un balai ! Il savait que ce serait encore mieux que la balançoire !

Alors qu'il tournait la tête sur l'un des côtés pendant que le mouvement le ramenait en arrière, son regard s'accrocha à une touffe brune derrière un buisson. Il plissa les yeux, mais les va-et-vient l'empêchaient de voir correctement. Aussi, il s'arrêta puis s'approcha du buisson pour en avoir le cœur net. Il sursauta en y remarquant un garçon brun qui devait avoir son âge. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme s'il tentait de se faire le plus petit possible…

— Hey, ça ne va pas ? lui demanda Draco en s'accroupissant face à lui.

Le garçon releva la tête vers lui. Il portait des lunettes rondes – qui semblaient avoir été réparées avec une sorte de papier collant – devant des yeux verts remplis de larmes.

— Tu ne devrais pas me parler. Si Dudley l'apprend, tu auras des problèmes…

— Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qui est Dudley ?

Le garçon retira ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux avec une manche de son pull trop grand. Draco sortit un mouchoir propre de son manteau et le tendit au brun. Celui-ci l'attrapa.

— Merci… Attends, c'est… Je ne peux pas utiliser ton mouchoir ! Il a l'air bien trop précieux !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que tu peux l'utiliser. Un mouchoir, c'est fait pour ça, non ? Je peux même te l'offrir, si tu veux !

Devant le regard que lui lançait l'autre garçon, Draco se demanda ce qu'il avait pu dire de si bizarre. Néanmoins, l'autre finit par s'essuyer les lunettes et les yeux avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

— Tu… Tu me le donnes vraiment ?

— Si ça te fait plaisir…

— Oh oui ! Merci beaucoup…

Le ton employé indiquait clairement que le brun cherchait à savoir son nom. Le blond s'empressa alors de lui répondre.

— Je m'appelle Draco, et toi ?

— Harry. Merci Draco, lui sourit timidement le brun.

Andréas sourit en entendant la conversation qui avait lieu entre les deux garçons. Le jeune Malfoy avait encore réussi à se lier d'amitié avec un enfant moldu…

— Alors, que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Pourquoi tu restes caché dans ton coin ? Et pourquoi pleurais-tu ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Dudley ?

Le garçon l'observa quelques secondes avant de demander :

— Tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant…

Draco se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas poli de ne pas répondre aux questions qu'il lui avait posées. À la place, il s'assit en face du brun : il commençait à avoir mal aux jambes à force de rester accroupi.

— Oui, je suis juste de passage. J'avais envie de visiter ce parc, donc Andréas m'y a emmené.

Harry se redressa légèrement pour apercevoir l'homme assis sur le banc et acquiesça.

— D'accord. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne connais pas Dudley. En fait, il s'agit de mon cousin et il ne m'aime pas. Vraiment pas.

— Pourquoi ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Mon oncle et ma tante non plus ne m'aiment pas. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais rien fait… ou pas volontairement, en tout cas.

— Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à tes parents ?

— Je… Ils sont morts quand j'étais bébé. C'est pour ça que les Dursley ont dû me recueillir. Je pense qu'ils auraient largement préféré que je sois déposé dans un orphelinat plutôt que chez eux…

Le garçon renifla. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de ça avec quelqu'un. Il espérait que le blond n'était pas, en réalité, un complice de son cousin et qu'il ne s'empresserait pas d'aller tout lui répéter, sinon il serait mal…

— Tu as peur de ton cousin ?

Harry s'empressa d'acquiescer.

— C'est à cause de lui que tu pleurais ? demanda alors Draco, doucement.

— Oui… et non. C'est la Chandeleur, aujourd'hui.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport…

— Je… J'ai aidé ma tante Pétunia à faire les crêpes, aujourd'hui. J'ai eu leur odeur dans le nez tout le temps…

Il secoua la tête en soupirant.

— Désolé, mais je n'ai toujours pas compris, insista le blond.

— Tu me crois si je te dis que je n'ai jamais eu le droit de goûter à une seule crêpe ?

Draco le regarda, effaré.

— Jamais, jamais ?

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

— Alors que c'est toi qui les fais ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

— Il y a beaucoup de choses que je fais sans jamais pouvoir y goûter, tu sais…

Sur son banc, Andréas semblait tout aussi choqué que le jeune Malfoy auprès de son nouvel ami. Il se leva donc et s'éloigna légèrement, suffisamment pour se mettre à l'abri des regards et appela Terry. L'elfe de maison apparut aussitôt à ses côtés.

— Monsieur Andréas m'a appelé ?

Il regarda autour de lui.

— Le jeune maître ne devrait-il pas être dans sa chambre ?

L'homme balaya la question d'un revers de main.

— Pourrais-tu m'apporter des crêpes, Terry, s'il te plaît ?

Andréas ne manquait jamais d'être poli envers les elfes de maison, même s'il évitait de le faire en présence de Lucius Malfoy.

Un pop se fit entendre, rapidement suivi d'un autre. L'elfe avait fait vite. Il lui tendit une assiette de crêpes.

— J'espère que cela vous suffira.

— C'est très bien. Merci, Terry.

Et l'elfe disparut à nouveau. Andréas soupira et s'approcha des deux garçons.

Harry regarda l'assiette avec convoitise puis observa l'homme avec suspicion : comment avait-il fait pour se procurer une telle quantité de crêpes aussi rapidement ? Il se pencha vers le blond et lui chuchota sa question.

Celui-ci regarda Harry, puis Andréas et l'assiette de crêpes avec incompréhension. Ah, mais oui ! Il était avec un Moldu, il avait failli l'oublier. Draco sourit donc à son ami. Il attendit qu'Andréas s'éloigne à nouveau d'eux, après qu'il ait pris une crêpe pour lui-même et déposé l'assiette près d'eux.

— Tu peux en prendre, vas-y, invita-t-il d'abord Harry à se servir.

— C'est vrai, je peux ?

— Mais oui ! Je veux voir ta tête quand tu mangeras ta première crêpe ! ajouta Draco avec un grand sourire.

Harry ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et attrapa une crêpe. Il la plia comme il avait vu sa belle famille le faire de si nombreuses fois sous son nez. Enfin, il approcha l'aliment de sa bouche – déjà, ça sentait très bon –, puis mordit dedans. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce qu'il avait en bouche. C'était vraiment bon. Jamais il ne saurait remercier suffisamment l'homme qui accompagnait Draco de lui avoir permis d'enfin goûter à une crêpe. Et encore, il l'avait mangée nature. Il avait hâte de grandir pour enfin faire ses propres crêpes qu'il mangerait tranquillement dans sa propre maison. Ce que cet avenir lui semblait lointain ! Mais un jour, il pourrait enfin partir de chez les Dursley et il avait hâte que ce jour arrive !

— Alors ? finit par lui demander le blond qui n'avait pas perdu une miette des différentes émotions qui avaient défilé sur le visage de son nouvel ami.

— C'est délicieux !

Draco acquiesça avant de se servir à son tour.

— N'hésite pas à en reprendre, si tu veux. Je suis content que ça te plaise…

— Merci !

Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi à manger des crêpes en silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis Draco reprit, en baissant la voix pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu de l'homme :

— Tout à l'heure, tu te demandais comment Andy avait pu ramener ces crêpes aussi vite… Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? Tu promets de ne jamais le répéter à personne, c'est important !

Harry observa le blond avec curiosité.

— D'accord. Je te le promets.

Le garçon lui sourit et se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille.

— Andy et moi, nous sommes des Sorciers.

Harry eut un rire nerveux. Draco se moquait de lui. La magie n'existait pas. Son oncle et sa tante étaient formels là-dessus. Il en fit part au blond.

— Excuse-moi de te dire ça, rétorqua Draco, mais de ce que tu m'en as dit, les membres de ta famille m'ont tout l'air d'être de parfaits idiots.

À cette affirmation, Harry ne sut comment réagir. Se devait-il de les défendre ? Il s'agissait de sa famille, quand même… Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à l'autre garçon de penser ses paroles.

— Mais toi, Harry, est-ce que tu y crois ?

Le brun fut un peu étonné : il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui demande son opinion à lui. Il se permit alors de sourire.

— Bien-sûr que j'y crois. Le monde serait vraiment triste sans la Magie… Mais, d'après mon oncle et ma tante, tout ce qui n'est pas « normal » est directement considéré comme monstrueux… En gros…

Harry grimaça.

— … si vous êtes vraiment ce que tu dis, ça signifie que vous êtes des monstres.

— Oh. Je comprends. Il se passe un peu la même chose chez les Sorciers, vis-à-vis de Moldus.

— Des Moldus ?

— Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Certains, comme mon père, n'aiment pas les Moldus. Il les considère comme une sous-espèce qui risque de nuire à la communauté sorcière…

Harry le regarda avec inquiétude.

— Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne partage pas du tout les idées de mon père. D'ailleurs, s'il me voyait en train de te parler, il se stupéfixerait sur place !

— Il se quoi ?

Draco se mit à rire.

— Il se... Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un Stupéfix. Hum… Il se figerait sur place, si tu préfères.

— Ah, d'accord. Il s'agit d'un sort ?

— Le Stupéfix ? Oui. Mais baisse d'un ton, je ne veux pas qu'Andy nous entende parler de Magie. C'est interdit, normalement, de parler de notre monde à un Moldu. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois jamais en parler à personne, d'accord ?

— Oui, oui, j'ai déjà promis que je ne dirai rien.

Andréas se demandait ce que tramaient les enfants à parler ainsi à voix basse. Il espérait juste que le blond n'abordait pas de sujets tabous, comme la Magie. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et se leva en constatant l'heure qu'il était.

— Draco, il va falloir qu'on retourne au Manoir, si tu ne veux pas que notre « balade » soit découverte ! l'avertit-il alors.

— Attends, il a bien dit « Manoir » ? releva Harry, impressionné.

— Euh… oui. Encore un secret que tu dois garder, hein ? répondit l'autre avec un clin d'œil.

— Euh, oui, d'accord.

Il acquiesça. Il aurait dû remarquer aussitôt que le blond était riche, rien qu'à voir comment il était habillé et le mouchoir qu'il lui avait donné.

Draco se leva, vite imité par Harry qui ramassa l'assiette.

— Tu reviendras me voir ? lui demanda alors le brun qui avait passé l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie.

— Mais oui, promis ! Nous sommes amis, maintenant, non ? fit-il en lui envoyant l'un de ses magnifiques sourires.

— Vraiment ?

— Il faut bien que tu puisses te plaindre de ton cousin à quelqu'un, non ?

Harry acquiesça en souriant. Il se tourna vers l'homme et lui tendit l'assiette de crêpes.

— Merci, Monsieur, pour les crêpes… et pour avoir conduit Draco jusqu'ici.

Andréas sourit à l'enfant.

— Mais de rien, voyons. Bon, allons-y, Draco. Au revoir, jeune homme.

Harry observa le blond acquiescer et celui-ci lui fit au revoir de la main – geste qu'il lui rendit – avant de suivre l'adulte. Le garçon fronça les sourcils en les voyant pénétrer dans une ruelle qu'il savait sans issue. Il hésita quelques secondes puis se mit à courir pour atteindre l'endroit à son tour. Personne. Draco et Andréas avaient disparu. Se pourrait-il qu'ils soient réellement Sorciers, comme le lui avait révélé le blond ? Il glissa sa main dans sa poche de pantalon et en sortit le mouchoir qu'il y avait fourré. Il caressa doucement les lettres D et M qui y était brodées. Harry sourit. Comme il l'avait dit à son nouvel ami : il y croyait. Il avait hâte de le revoir pour pouvoir parler de Magie et sortilèges avec lui. Il voulait en savoir plus sur son monde. Bien sûr, les Dursley ne devraient jamais savoir qu'il avait rencontré un vrai Sorcier. Mais désormais, quand il se produirait quelque chose de bizarre autour de lui, Harry saurait que ce serait dû à la Magie et que, contrairement à ce que pouvait affirmer sa famille, celle-ci n'avait rien de monstrueux…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du blond, Andréas et Draco eurent la désagréable surprise d'y trouver le père de ce dernier installé dans un fauteuil. Le valet se figea d'effroi : comment allait-il se sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

Lucius Malfoy se leva de son siège. Il sentait la peur transpirer de son serviteur.

— Alors, vous avez apprécié votre sortie ? C'est sûr : quoi de plus normal que d'aller déguster des crêpes en dehors du Manoir, et dans un quartier moldu, qui plus est ?

Son regard survola rapidement la carte étalée sur le lit de son fils.

— Andréas n'y est pour rien, Père ! Je voulais sortir faire de la balançoire, donc j'ai sélectionné un parc moldu au hasard sur la carte ! En plus, en dehors d'un garçon de mon âge, il n'y avait absolument personne, pas un Moldu dans la rue !

— Pas un Moldu… hormis ce petit garçon à qui tu as dû parler, je suppose ?

Draco eut le bon ton de baisser la tête.

— Peut-être même lui as-tu parlé de Magie, alors que c'est strictement interdit ?

L'enfant enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules. Andréas fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lucius.

— Alors, mon fils ? Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?

— Non, Père. Oui, je lui ai parlé de Magie…

— Et alors, comment a-t-il réagi ? T'a-t-il traité d'être anormal ou de monstre ?

— Non ! Il m'a dit qu'il croyait en la Magie, que sans elle, le monde serait bien triste ! répliqua-t-il vivement, défendant ainsi son ami.

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter à voix basse :

— Par contre… Il m'a aussi dit que sa famille, elle, pense que nous sommes des monstres…

— La majorité des moldus pensent comme la famille de ce garçon, c'est pourquoi nous devons garder notre communauté secrète. Ils ont déjà appris que la Magie existait, dans le passé, et tu sais comment ils ont réagi ?

Draco acquiesça, mais cela devait être une question de rhétorique, car son père continua :

— Ils ont brûlé ceux qu'ils « suspectaient » de Sorcellerie. Ils ont même mis au bûché certains moldus qui n'avaient rien demandé, c'est dire à quel point leur haine les aveugle lorsqu'ils font face à quelque chose qui leur est inexplicable !

Lucius observa son fils quelques secondes, laissant ainsi s'installer un silence pesant dans la chambre.

— Je t'interdis de remettre les pieds dans le monde moldu, Draco. D'ailleurs, je confisque cette carte. Je pensais vraiment que tu en ferais un meilleur usage que cela.

— Mais Père ! Je lui ai promis qu'on se reverrait ! Ne dis-tu pas qu'un Malfoy doit toujours honorer ses promesses ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon fils. À partir du moment où tu lui as parlé de Magie, alors qu'il est Moldu, tu l'as condamné à recevoir une visite des Oubliators. Il ne se souvient peut-être même déjà plus de toi au moment où nous parlons.

— Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'Oubliators ? On ne m'en a jamais parlé !

— Les Oubliators sont une équipe de Sorciers travaillant au Ministère de la Magie, chargée d'effacer la mémoire des Moldus qui seraient témoins d'un fait inexpliqué. Cela dans le but de nous protéger.

— Mais ! Il n'était pas mauvais ! Si j'avais su…

— Oui, Draco. Si tu avais su, tu n'aurais jamais cherché à désobéir à une règle aussi simple que de ne JAMAIS révéler l'existence de la Magie à un Moldu.

Le garçon sanglotait, désormais. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir mis Harry dans cette situation, mais il s'en voulait encore plus de ne pas pouvoir aller le revoir, même si celui-ci l'oubliait…

— Bien. Je pense que cette histoire te servira de leçon. Quant à vous, Andréas, je comprends que vous ayez cédé à mon fils. Après tout, c'est un Malfoy et un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut… À partir du moment où il ne désobéit pas aux règles établies par ses parents, ce qui va de soi, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du garçon. Mais que je ne vous y reprenne pas ! Ce sera mon seul et unique avertissement, c'est compris ?

— Oui, Monsieur. Je vous remercie pour votre générosité, Monsieur. Je ne vous décevrai plus.

— Très bien. Draco, si tu tiens à Andréas, tu devrais éviter de le mettre dans de telles situations, d'accord ?

— Oui, Père.

— Bien. Je pense que le message a était assimilé, cette fois-ci. Je te retrouve au dîner. Ne sois pas en retard.

Et Lucius Malfoy sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir au préalable jeté un sort sur la carte de son fils pour la récupérer.

Le garçon se laissa tomber sur son lit.

— Je suis désolé pour tout ça, Andy. Je… Je voudrais être seul, maintenant, s'il te plaît.

L'homme acquiesça et sortit de la pièce à son tour. Il comprenait que le blond ait besoin de temps et de solitude pour digérer les informations et directives de son père. Il avait été agréablement surpris que le garçon n'ait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de prendre sa défense. Lucius pouvait bien faire et dire ce qu'il voulait, Andréas était persuadé que Draco ne ressemblerait pas à son père lorsqu'il serait adulte à son tour. Mais qui sait ce que l'avenir allait réserver au jeune Malfoy ? En tout cas, il espérait que ce qui venait d'arriver n'aurait pas une trop grosse répercussion sur le blond. En effet, il avait vu que la révélation de son père au sujet de son nouvel ami lui avait mis un sacré coup au moral. Andréas souffla et pria pour que le temps agisse tel un baume sur le cœur et l'esprit de Draco.

Enfin seul, Draco se jeta sur ses oreillers et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Il se sentait si mal dans toute cette histoire ! Mais il ne regrettait pas d'être sorti en ce jour. Il avait pu faire plaisir à un garçon qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il lui avait fait découvrir, grâce à Andy, la saveur des crêpes, alors qu'il n'avait jamais pu y goûter. Bref, il était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli et l'autre avait semblait tellement content quand il lui avait dit qu'ils étaient amis… Et dire que tout cela, tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble allait être effacé de sa mémoire !

Draco pleura encore un long moment. Il voulait tellement que le brun se souvienne de lui, car lui ne l'oublierait pas ! Enfin, il se redressa et alla se débarrasser de son manteau, écharpe et tout ce qu'il avait mis pour sortir, puis alla se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. En relevant la tête, il se fit face dans le miroir. Jamais il ne s'était vu aussi pâle. Il soupira et, se fixant, murmura :

— Pardonne-moi, Harry ! Même si tu m'as oublié, un jour, quand je serai plus grand, je te retrouverai et j'honorerai ma promesse, je te le promets !

* * *

 _Si vous vous posez la question : oui, il est fort possible que j'écrive une suite. Faut dire que l'histoire s'y prête ^^ Mais pour le moment, c'est un OS que je vous offre. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai travailler sur l'histoire._  
 _J'espère que ça vous a plu. Bizz bizz !_


End file.
